Albus Potter a nechcené dedičstvo
by frelength
Summary: Príbeh sa začína na nástupišti deväť a tri štvrte, keď jedenásťročný Albus Severus Potter odchádza po prvý krát do Školy čar a kúzel v Rokforte. Pôjde všetko podľa plánu? Naozaj sa svet spamätal po poslednej kúzelníckej vojne? Aké problémy nastanú? A vyriešia sa? To všetko sa dozviete v tomto príbehu.
1. Neznáme šťastie

„... v takom prípade Slizolinská fakulta získa vynikajúceho študenta, či nie? Nám je to jedno, Al. Ale ak tebe na tom záleží, budeš si môcť vybrať medzi Chrabromilom a Slizolinom. Triediaci klobúk berie do úvahy tvoj výber."

„Skutočne?"

„U mňa to urobil," povedal Harry.

Albusovi sa na tvári zráčil úžas. Dvere sa na šarlátovom vlaku už zatvárali a rozmazané siluety rodičov sa ponáhľali ešte raz pobozkať svoje deti a zopakovať posledné rady. Albus skočil do vagóna a Ginny za ním zavrela dvere. Študenti sa vykláňali z okien blízko nich. Takmer všetky oči sa zvedavo zavŕtali do Harryho Pottera.

„Prečo všetci tak zízajú?" spytoval sa Albus, keď spoločne s Rose naťahovali krky a hľadeli na ostatných študentov.

„Tým sa netráp," povedal Ron. „To je isto kvôli mne. Som veľmi slávny."

Albus, Rose, Hugo a Lily sa zasmiali. Vlak sa pohol a Albus Severus Potter hľadel do tváre svojho otca, kráčajúceho popri vlaku. Albus ešte predtým, ako vlak zašiel za zákrutu otcovi, matke a sestre zamával na rozlúčku. Spoločne s Rose sa vydal ďalej po chodbe, zatiaľ čo spoločne nahliadli do takmer každého kupé. Až na konci chodby našli kupé, ktoré nebolo preplnené tak ako predchádzajúce. Vo vnútri sedel len jeden chlapec. Tvár mal schovanú za knihou. Oblečený bol do tmavozeleného habitu.

„Môžeme si prisadnúť? Toto je asi jediné voľné kupé," ujal sa slova Albus.

„Dobre, prisadnite si," oceľovo šedé oči len na malý moment vykukli spoza knihy.

Rose spoločne s Albusom vošli do kupé a svoje kufre položili na voľné miestá pod sedačkami. Medzi trojicou nastalo ticho prerušované len občasnými zvukmi z chodby vlaku.

„Čo to čítaš?" prerušila nakoniec ticho Rose.

Chlapec vykukol spoza knihy a šedými očami prevŕtal Rose. Knihu zaklapol a položil ju vedľa seba na sedačku. Chvíľu váhal a oči presúval z Rose na Albusa, než odpovedal.

„Dejiny mágie."

„Vážne? Ja už ich mám prečítané. Zaujala ťa trinásta kapitola? To pojednávanie o škriatkoch v štrnástom storočí? Tiež si myslíš, že kúzelníci si sami privolali tú vojnu so škriatkami?" vyhŕkla zo seba Rose a Albus sa na ňu zamračil.

Albus nemal rád, keď prepla do svojho študentského módu. Vtedy dokázala prerozprávať obsah poondiatej knihy aj na pohrebe svojej matky. Bola po svojej matke. Nepodobala sa na ňu vzhľadom ale chovaním. Odmalička bola učenlivá a väčšinu času trávila s matkou, s ktorou sa rozprávala o rôznych knihách a kadejakých teóriách. Bola veľmi inteligentná.

„Ja som Albus Potter, teší ma," predstavil sa Albus a natiahol ruku k Scorpiusovi.

„Scorpius Malfoy," opätoval predstavenie Scorpius a potriasol si s Albusom ruku.

„A ja som Rose Weasleyová."

Trojica si opätovala trochu zdržanlivé úsmevy a pustili sa do debaty o svojich rodinách. Scorpius na začiatku bol trochu zdržanlivý a nechcel toho o svojej rodine povedať veľa, ale čím ďalej boli od nástupišťa deväť a tri štvrte tak tým viac z neho opadávali všetky zábrany. Po čase sa dostali k téme knihy a Albus sa odmlčal. Nerád by rozprával o knihách, ktoré prečítal on. Väčšina to boli knihy neetické, zaoberajúce sa čiernou mágiou. Sám nevedel, prečo tie knihy čítal. Našiel ich v otcovej tajnej knižnici.

Albus odvrátil tvár smerom k oknu a skúmal ubiehajúcu krajinu za oknom. Srdce mu vynechalo pár života potrebných úderov. Cítil v sebe napätie a zároveň radosť, netešil sa a zároveň niekde v sebe pociťoval tú neznámu radosť. Protiklady ako deň a noc sa striedali v jeho tele a mysli. Albus kŕčovito zaryl prsty do sedačky a snažil sa na sebe nedať nič poznať. Vlakom sa otriasol výbuch a Albus bol znovu voľný. Srdce mu znovu začalo pracovať tak ako malo a zmizol aj pocit neznámej radosti. Zostalo len napätie. Trojica si venovala pohľady a spoločne — takmer v rovnakej sekunde — sa postavili na nohy. Vyšli z kupé do chodby, po ktorej sa porozhliadli. Na konci vagónu si všimli hlúčik študentov. Rýchlymi krokmi k nemu prišli a Albus, Scorpius a Rose sa začali pretláčať pomedzi študentov ďalej. Keď sa objavili na čele hlúčiku, všimli si štyri postavy mieriace prútikmi na jedného zo študentov. Obeť sa triasla a vystrašenými, hnedými očami pozerala na štyroch útočníkov.

„Stále si myslíš, že patríš do školy pre nás? Do školy pre ľudí?" vyštekol na obeť študent, ktorý stál na čele útočníkov. Odpovede sa mu však nedostalo, chlapec len mlčal a vystrašene blúdil pohľadom po chodbe.

„Nechajte ho!" zakročila na Albusové a aj Scorpiusové prekvapenie prvá práve Rose.

Albus jej venoval len krátky pohľad a spoločne s ňou a so Scorpiusom sa vydali medzi útočníkmi až k vystrašenému chlapcovi, pred ktorého sa postavili aby ho mohli chrániť.

„Zmiznite vy hlúpi prváci, neviete o čo tu ide. Zmiznite. Ak nezmiznete do piatich sekúnd, použijem na vás kliatbu," upozornil ich veliteľ študentov-útočníkov a namieril na nich prútik. Teraz na nich mierili štyri prútiky. Scorpius nenápadným pohybom pravej ruky vytiahol svoj prútik.

„Expelliarmus!" vykríkol Scorpius a švihol prútikom k útočníkom.

„Protego!" vykríkol na oplátku veliteľ útočníkov.

Pred útočníkmi sa objavil priezračný kúzelný štít, ktorý odrazil odzbrojujúce zaklínadlo do jedných z dverí na chodbe. Na dverách zostal škrabanec.

„Toto si nemal!" zakričal jeden z útočníkov a švihol svojim prútikom k Albusovi, Rose a Scorpiusovi. Toto gesto napodobnili zvyšný traja útočníci a pridávali k tomu rôzne kúzelné formule, ktoré sa vo vzduchu miešali v zmesi hlasov.

Ešte pred tým, ako mohli kliatby naraziť do trojice kamarátov sa pred nimi objavil priezračný štít, ktorý všetky kliatby pohltil. Tento štít bol oveľa silnejší ako ten, čo vyčaroval študent chrániaci sa pred Scorpiusovim odzbrojujúcim kúzlom. Albus sa pozrel na Scorpiusa a následne Rose, ale aj oni sa tvárili ohromene. Taktiež nevedeli, kto ten štít vyčaroval.

Spoza hlúčiku študentov vykročil ráznym krokom starší muž s vráskami vytesanými do jeho tvrdej tváre. Oblečený bol do čierneho zamatového plášťu, pod ktorým mal čiernu vestu a čierne nohavice. Na rukách mal čierne rukavice, na ktorých boli aj z väčšej diaľky rozpoznateľné rôzne symboly.

„Páni Smith, Higgs, Mowatt, Malfoy, Potter, O'Connor a slečny Mitchellová a Weasleyová," začal starý muž tichým, zrozumiteľným hlasom. „Dnes večer po začiatočnej slávnosti sa stretneme v Sieni slávy. Vstup do miestnosti je hneď za profesorským stolom," dokončil muž a otočil sa k ním chrbtom, aby mohol prejsť cez hlúčik študentov preč, vyprevádzaný zvukom čiernych, vysokých, ťažkých a kožených bot. Smith spoločne so svojimi kumpánmi a kumpánkou venovali Albusovi, Scorpiusovi, Rose a neznámemu chlapcovi spaľujúce pohľady, až potom sa k ním otočili chrbtom a tiež odkráčali s nahnevanými grimasami preč, priamo do svojho kupé.

„Ideš s nami do kupé? Dostal si nás do toho, takže by nám padlo vysvetlenie," začala Rose k neznámemu chlapcovi a ten len ďakovne prikývol. Hlúčik študentov sa rozpŕchol a tak mala štvorica voľnú cestu do svojho kupé. Posadali si na svoje miesta a chlapec chvíľu váhal, než sa posadil vedľa Scorpiusa.

„Tak hovor," prihovoril sa mu Scorpius.

„Oni majú niečo proti mne a.. a.. našej rodine. Neviem, či by bolo dobré povedať vám čo proti nám majú," zavrtel zdržanlivo hlavou chlapec.

„Zastali sme sa ťa, takže by si nám to mohol povedať. Mohol by si nám veriť. Mimochodom, ja som Albus Potter," zabodol si prstom do hrude, „to je Rose Weasleyová," ukázal prstom na Rose a nakoniec prst nasmeroval na Scorpiusa, „to je Scorpius Malfoy."

Chlapec vytreštil na Albusa oči, keď ich predstavil. Očividne bolo meno Potter-Weasley známe stále. To isté sa dalo povedať aj o Malfoyovcoch, ktorých meno bolo známe tiež takmer pre každé kúzelnícke rodiny.

„Páni. Ja som Marco O'Connor," predstavil sa a s hlbokým nádychom pokračoval, „ja.. som vlkolak."

Rose si pobavene odfrkla. Albus na ňu pozrel a uvidel na jej tvári úsmev. Možno chápal, prečo sa usmievala ale nebol si istý svojou teóriou.

„Nebudeme ťa za to odcudzovať. Chápeme ťa. Albus má v rodine taktiež vlkolaka. Nepovažujeme ťa za háveď ani nič podobné, si taký istý človek ako my, len sa raz za mesiac meníš na šteniatko," skonštatovala Rose. Albusová teória sa osvedčila ako pravdivá. Nechápal ale, prečo použila práve slovo šteniatko, keď sa Marco menil raz do mesiace, presne cez úplnok, na krvilačnú háveď. Možno že len ho chcela aspoň trocha obmäkčiť. Marco sa tváril prekvapene. Pár krát zrýchlene zamrkal, než s povzdychom prehovoril.

„Prepáčte, že som vás zatiahol do problémov."

„Zatiaľ to s nami ale nevyzerá zle. Profesor nám asi udelí trest alebo sa s nami len pozhovára, nič si z toho nerob," odmávol to Albus rukou a nasmeroval zelené oči k oknu. Začalo sa stmievať, čo značilo len jediné... Príchod sa blíži... Srdce mu znovu vynechalo pár úderov a on zase cítil pocit neznesiteľného, odporného šťastia. Šťastia zo zlej veci. Ale z akej, to nevedel ani on sám. Začal zhlboka dýchať a oprel sa pohodlnejšie o sedadlo, zavrel oči a snažil upokojiť svoje telo a myseľ. Zatiaľ čo zhlboka dýchal, prebiehal medzi Rose, Scorpiusom a Marcom rozhovor.

„Zaujímalo by ma, skadiaľ si vedel to odzbrojujúce zaklínadlo. Učil si sa cez leto?" začala zvedavo Rose.

„Mal som súkromného učiteľa a ten ma naučil pár vecí," odpovedal Scorpius.

„Asi máte veľa peňazí, keď si dovolíte aj súkromného učiteľa," zhodnotil Marco ničnehovoriacim tónom. Scorpius len pokrčil ramenami, viac toho na sebe nedal spoznať.

„A čo zákon obmedzujúci čary mladistvých?" zamračila sa Rose.

„Existuje jeden dodatok, ktorý obchádza tento zákon," vysvetlil Scorpius.

„O ničom takom som nepočula."

„Ak si nájdeš dostatočne kvalifikovaného profesora, môže ťa učiť aj cez letné prázdniny. Stačí vyplniť pár papierov. Kúzlo síce Ministerstvo zaznamená, ale nebude kontrolovať o aké kúzlo išlo. Mohla by si cez prázdniny aj zabiť a ak by si po sebe pozametala stopy a Ministerstvo by neskontrolovalo tvoje vyslané kúzlo, tak by ti to prešlo. V zákonoch sú diery," dokončil Scorpius s výdychom.

„V tomto majú výhodu kúzelnícke rodiny oproti tým muklovským. Je to strašné, ako sa aj po toľkých rokoch stále rieši čistokrvnosť a iné blbosti," zatrepal Marco hlavou.

Albus bol stále ticho, len počúval ich debatu a snažil sa upokojiť. Keď zavrel oči, uvidel záblesk zeleného svetla a krik... bolesť... utrpenie... a nakoniec tmu. Otvoril okamžite svoje zelené oči a začal zhlboka dýchať, pričom sa to snažil čo najlepšie maskovať pred kamarátmi. Prasinky sa nezadržateľne blížili a vlak začal brzdiť. Albus sa sklonil pod sedadlo, aby mohol vytiahnuť svoj kufor. Ruky sa mu triasli. Štvorica chvíľu počkala, než sa chodba trochu vyprázdni od študentov a až potom vyšli. Spoločne prišli až k dverám zastaveného vlaku a vystúpili na dlaždice v tmavom a malom nástupišti. Albus a Rose začuli známy hlas ako sa rozkrikuje.

„Prváci sem, šetci prváci semkaj! Prvý ročník za mňu! Kufre tu nehajte, prídu pre ne!" mával Rubeus Hagrid pravou rukou, v ktorej zvieral svoj veľký lampáš svietiac na šmykľavú a strmú cestu. Davy študentov sa preriedili a prváci nasledovali Hagrida, ktorý sa usmial na Albusa a Rose a následne skrčil obočie, keď si všimol ich spoločnosť — Malfoya. Prváci sa potkýnali a šmýkali, teraz už bez kufrov, ale stále sa snažili držať tempo s Hagridom.

„Uš za túto otáčku budete mócť videť hrad," ozrejmil im ešte.

Keď prešli za otáčku, všetci otvorili ústa prekvapením. Hore na druhom brehu jazera stál obrovský hrad s piatymi vežami. Okná svetielkovali do večernej tmy.

„Nastúpte do lodiek, v jednej móžu byť len štyria!" prikázal im hneď potom, čo im nechal chvíľku na pozorovanie hradu. Prváci ho poslúchli a nastúpili do lodiek. Albus skončil v loďke spoločne s Rose, Scorpiusom a Marcom. Hagrid mal čln len pre seba. „Držte sa porádne, VPRED!" zaburácal Hagrid svojim hlasom a flotila lodiek sa vydala po jazere smerom k obrovskému hradu, na ktorý všetci nedočkavo zazerali. Albus sa necítil dobre. Čím viac sa k hradu približoval, tým viac cítil neznámu radosť a zároveň bolesť. Rose si asi všimla Albusov zachmúrený výraz, pretože k nemu prehovorila.

„Všetko bude v pohode, Al."

„Ja viem," odpovedal kŕčovito Albus a ďalej zazeral na hrad. Blížili sa k nemu. Rose si myslela, že sa bojí zaraďovania. On sa nebál zaraďovania, on sa bál toho, čo sa s ním dialo. Sám nevedel čo to je. Nič dobré to ale neveštilo. Flotila sa zastavila v podzemnom prístave a tam prváci povystupovali. Hagrid chvíľu čakal, než sa zoradia a potom sa vybral cestičkami vysekanými v skale smerom hore, priamo k hradu. Následne pokračovali cez trávnik až prišli k nádvoriu.

_Bom.._

_Bom.._

_Bom.._

Albus pociťoval bolestivé zásahy srdca, ktoré tĺklo ako splašené, možno v márnej snahe vyskočiť a utiecť z hrude. Albus naprázdno preglgol a ďalej pokračoval spoločne so študentmi v kráčaní. Nevnímal okolie. Vnímal len tlkot srdca a tie pocity... Strach.. radosť.. bolesť.. Tie pocity sa prelínali. Ani nevedel ako a objavil sa vo vstupnej sieni, kde na nich čakal pre Albusa už známy profesor a rodinný priateľ — Neville Longbottom.

„Vitajte v Rokforte. Túto školu založili dve čarodejky a dvaja kúzelníci. Podľa nich sú pomenované aj fakulty, do ktorých vás magický artefakt s názvom Múdry Klobúk zaradí. Chrabromil, Bifľomor, Bystrohlav a Slizolin. Každá fakulta má vlastnú slávnu históriu, z každej vyšli významní kúzelníci a čarodejky. Počas roka prebieha súťaž o školský pohár. Školský pohár vyhrá tá fakulta, ktorá bude mať na konci roka najvyšší počet bodov. Body sa získavajú za úspech v štúdiu a ďalšie veci, naopak body sa odpočítavajú za porušenie školského poriadku. Riaditeľkou školy je Minerva McGonagallová, ja som jej zástupca Neville Longbottom," vysypal zo seba Neville a prešiel povzbudzujúcim úsmevom po študentoch.

„Všetko je pripravené, postavte sa do zákrytu, môžeme ísť," a mávol rukou smerom k veľkým dverám Veľkej Siene. Tie sa pod jeho gestom s rachotom otvorili a tak sa prváčikom naskytol pohľad na preplnenú Veľkú Sieň. Nachádzali sa v nej štyri stoly, zoradené v nasledovnom poradí z pravej strany: Chrabromil, Bifľomor, Bystrohlav a Slizolin. Sieň osvetľovali stovky sviečok levitujúcich pár metrov nad hlavami študentov. Strop bol začarovaný tak, aby ukazoval ozajstnú oblohu, ktorá bola práve teraz zamatovočierna a posiata nespočetne veľa hviezdami.

Oči starších študentov sa teraz upierali na vchádzajúcu skupinku prváčikov. Albus, hneď ako prekročil prah siene pocítil bodnutie v srdci, ktoré bolo silnejšie ako všetky doteraz. Pred očami sa mu na pár sekúnd zatmelo a on cítil len spaľujúcu bolesť. Ruky mal bolestivo zovreté do pästí a ústa otvorené. Snažil sa bolestivo vykríknuť ale nešlo to... Tu zomrel.. jeho časť tu zomrela... Aspoň tak, ako je to pre netvora možné. Len prežívala ale tu bola zabitá druhýkrát. Napätie povolilo takmer tak rýchlo ako prešlo a všetko sa vrátilo do normálu. Stále tu však boli spomienky na tú bolesť... na tie pocity. Prváci sa zoradili pred profesorským stolom. Vedľa nich stál stolček, na ktorom trónil Múdry Klobúk.

Klobúk otvoril štrbinu slúžiacu ako ústa a spustil svoju pieseň.

_Ach, možno sa vám nezdám pekný,_

_oči však všetko nevidia..._

_Dám na to krk, že nenájdete_

_múdrejší klobúk, než som ja._

_Majte si svoje čierne čiapky,_

_cylindre lesklé, čo ja viem;_

_bradavický klobúk som, veľa viem_

_a aj vás hravo pretromfnem._

_Nič vo svojich hlavách neskryjete-_

_triediaci klobúk vie to hneď,_

_nasaďte si ma, uvidíte,_

_aké miesto vám určil svet._

_Môže to byt aj v Chrabromile-_

_tam žijú všetci odvážni,_

_čo statočne a s chrabrým srdcom_

_na skutky menia dávne sny._

_Alebo v takom Bifľomore_

_pre poctivcov je miesta dosť,_

_pre všetkých, ktorí trpezlivo,_

_čestne si plnia povinnosť._

_Nájdete sa aj v Bystrohlave,_

_keď máte v hlave filipa._

_Takých, čo sršia vtipom, umom,_

_Bystrohlav pekne privíta._

_Ale aj tamto v Slizoline_

_nikto by lepších nenašiel,_

_tam veru všetkého sú schopní,_

_len aby dosiahli svoj cieľ._

_Tak si ma nasaďte, a rýchlo!_

_Kto skúsi, ten to uhádne._

_Ste v dobrých rukách _

_a myslí mi to parádne!_

Po posledných slovách klobúka zaznel v sieni búrlivý potlesk. Po chvíľke sieň znovu utíchla a za stolček s Múdrym Klobúkom sa postavil Neville Longbottom vo svojom tmavozelenom, takmer čiernom habite. V rukách držal veľký zvitok pergamenu. „Keď prečítam vaše meno, nasadíte si klobúk a posadíte sa na stoličku," ozrejmil do tichej sieni.

„ARRINGTON THOMAS," zakričal Neville prvé meno.

Chlapec vyššieho vzrastu s čiernymi vlasmi vystúpil dopredu a rýchlym krokom prešiel ku stolíku. Na hlavu si nasadil klobúk, pod ktorým mu zmizla tvár.

„SLIZOLIN!" zaburácal nakoniec Múdry Klobúk a študent sa rozbehol k Slizolinskému stolu.

„AYERS FINNICK," , „BYSTROHLAV!"

„BANNER LUCAS," , „CHRABROMIL!"

Takto to pokračovalo ďalej dlhšiu chvíľu. Albus zatiaľ pohľadom zelených očí blúdil po sieni. Zastavil sa až na známej tvári pri bifľomorskom stole. Sedel tam vodca tej študentskej skupiny, ktorá napadla Marca. Prváci stále prúdili k stolčeku s Múdrym Klobúkom a ten ich zaraďoval do štyroch fakúlt. Hodges do Chrabromilu, Hopkirk do Bystrohlavu, Ingham do Bystrohlavu, Jewell do Slizolinu, Judd do Bifľomolu, Kelsey do Bifľomoru, Layton do Chrabromilu, Lowell do Bystrohlavu.

„MALFOY SCORPIUS," vyvolal Neville ďalšie meno a Scorpius sa s hlbokým nádychom vybral smerom k stolčeku s Klobúkom. Ten si ani nestihol poriadne nasadiť a n hlavu a už kričal...

„SLIZOLIN!"

Scorpius položil klobúk späť na stolček a vybral sa k Slizolinskému stolu, kde ho všetci s potleskom a burácaním vítali. Zaraďovanie následne pokračovalo ďalej. Albus si ani nevšímal, kde prváci boli zaraďovaný. Len mlčky hľadel pred seba. Zo zamyslenia ho vytrhol až Nevillov hlas, ktorý vyvolal ďalšie známe meno.

„O'CONNOR MARCO."

Marco s roztrasenými rukami podišiel až k stolčeku a položil si na hlavu Múdry Klobúk. Trvalo to dlho... Marco mal zavreté oči a len opatrne krútil hlavou. Nepozornejšie oko by to krútenie ani nepostrehlo. Ale Albus mal dobré oči.

„SLIZOLIN!" zaburácal po dlhej chvíľke napínavého ticha Klobúk a slizolinský stôl začal tlieskať a burácať tak, ako to bolo vždy keď k nemu nejakého prváka priradili.

Albus pohľadom vyprevadil Marca až k Slizolinskému stolu. Už le pôjde na radu. Vôbec sa netešil. Zaradí ho niekde? Čo ak to bude Slizolin? A čo ak Chrabromil? Bystrohlav? Bifľomor?

A po chvíľke to prišlo...

„POTTER ALBUS," vyriekol slová Neville a povzbudzujúci úsmev venoval Albusovi, ktorý zatiaľ vyšiel spoza spolužiakov a kráčal ku stolčeku.

Tá cesta bola nekonečná. Aspoň sa tak zdala. Nohy mal ťažké. Kolená sa mu chceli každú chvíľu rozpadnúť pod tým tlakom. Všetci študenti sledovali Albusa Pottera, syna slávneho Harryho Pottera premožiteľa lorda Voldemorta, ako kráča k osudnému výberu. Klobúk mu určí budúcnosť. Síce už Slizolinská fakulta nie je taká ako za čias Harryho Pottera, ale predsa. Je to ten povestný Slizolin. Bál sa každej fakulty, ale Chrabromil mu vyhovoval asi najviac. Má tam brata, študoval tam jeho otec a takmer každý z rodiny.

Albus Severus Potter prišiel k stolčeku osudu.

**POZNÁMKY AUTORA:**

**Príbeh bude pokračovať, je to ale taký pekný koniec prvej kapitoly. Prosím vás, komentujte. Veľmi mi to pomôže a ja budem mať motiváciu napísať ďalšiu kapitolu. Toto je moja prvá poviedka a aj kapitola. Ak máte s niečim problém, stačí mi napísať, ak chcete niečo pochváliť, stačí napísať.**

**Pieseň Múdreho Klobúka nie je moja, je to preklad jednej osoby z HP a Kameň Mudrcov. Tak isto som si od Rowlingovej mená a charaktery jej postáv len požičal, nerobím to pre vidinu zisku...**


	2. Začiatok plánu

_„__POTTER ALBUS," vyriekol slová Neville a povzbudzujúci úsmev venoval Albusovi, ktorý zatiaľ vyšiel spoza prváčikov a kráčal ku stolčeku. _

_Tá cesta bola nekonečná. Aspoň sa tak zdala. Nohy mal ťažké. Kolená sa mu chceli každú chvíľu rozpadnúť pod tým tlakom. Všetci študenti sledovali Albusa Pottera, syna slávneho Harryho Pottera premožiteľa lorda Voldemorta, ako kráča k osudnému výberu. Klobúk mu určí budúcnosť. Síce už Slizolinská fakulta nie je taká ako za čias Harryho Pottera, ale predsa. Je to ten povestný Slizolin. Bál sa každej fakulty, ale Chrabromil mu vyhovoval asi najviac. Má tam brata, študoval tam jeho otec a takmer každý z rodiny. _

_Albus Severus Potter prišiel k stolčeku osudu._

Albus s roztrasenými rukami chytil klobúk a nasadil si ho na hlavu. V hlave sa mu miešali rôzne myšlienky.

„SLIZOLIN!" prerušil jeho myšlienky výkrik Klobúku.

Svet sa zosypal. Albus sa roztriasol celý. Cítil sa tak šťastný. A cítil sa aj nešťastný, zničený, zmorený, zabitý. Niečo v jeho vnútri pociťovalo nesmiernu radosť. Tá radosť bola taká diabolská. Nenávidel to. Sedel tam tak dlho a nevnímal. Nevnímal zalapanie po dychu, ktoré patrilo Nevillovi. Nevnímal ani ten hlasitý, bujarý potlesk a výskanie od slizolinského stolu. Nechcel vnímať nič. Chcel zomrieť a predsa v sebe cítil niečo také ako radosť. Plány vychádzali. Ale koho plány?

Hlasité burácanie slizolinčanov prerušil blesk, ktorý sa oprel o začarovaný strop a rozsvietil každý čo i len temnejší kút siene. Sieň stíchla a Albus sa postavil. Chytil Múdry klobúk a položil ho späť na stolček. Nohy a ruky sa mu triasli ešte viac ako keď prichádzal ku Klobúku. Bolo to niečo strašné.

A nebo plakalo. Peklo sa tešilo. Dážď a blesky sa miešali vo vzduchu a vytvárali krásnu a predsa len bolestivú symfóniu. Chrabromilčania, mrzimorčania a bystrohlavčania zazerali s nenávisťou na najmladšieho Pottera. Albus vyhľadal Jamesov pohľad. James sa uškŕňal. Ale nevyzeralo to úprimne. Asi sa ho snažil len upokojiť, lebo Jamesove oči boli prekvapené a zranené.

Albus konečne prišiel k slizolinskému stolu a posadil sa vedľa Scorpiusa. Niekto ho potľapkal po ramene. Nevedel kto.. Sám nevnímal. Dlho pozeral na slizolinský stôl, než zdvihol pohľad k profesorskému stolu. Bol tam profesor, ktorý prekazil ten súboj vo vlaku a pozeral práve na Albusa pohľadom, ktorý dokáže odhadnúť takmer všetko. Zaraďovanie pokračovalo ďalej ale Albus nevnímal. Na radu sa dostala aj Rose. Sedela tam dosť dlho. Presviedčala klobúk.

„CHRABROMIL!" zakričal Múdry Klobúk nakoniec na celú sieň a Rose sa so zamračeným pohľadom vybrala k chrabromilskému stolu, kde sa posadila pri Jamesa a jeho priateľov. Svoj pohľad ihneď venovala Albusovi a niečo naznačila ústami. Albus rozťahoval svoje nozdry, ako rozčesával vzduch v sieni a ochutnával vôňu starého domova.

Po poslednej kúzelníckej vojne bol Rokfort narýchlo opravovaný. Takmer všetci kúzelníci z Ministerstva Mágie, bývali profesori, bývalí študenti, obyvatelia Británie a Rokvilu pomáhali pri prestavbe a oprave tejto školy. Čierna mágia sa stále prelínala pri obnovených a aj nových ochranných zaklínadlách školy. Rokfort bol poškvrnený. Táto škvrna nezmizne tak rýchlo. Bude sa pomaly zmenšovať, ale stále bude v mysliach ľudí a stále bude zapísaná v dejinách kúziel.

A práve v sieni, kde teraz sedelo stovky študentov sa stalo niečo hrozné ale kúzelníckym svetom chcené. Práve v tejto sieni zomrel Tom Marvoloso Riddle a kopa iných kúzelníkov. Ale zomrel naozaj? Nepoistil svoju smrť ešte iným spôsobom ako horcruxom? Rokfort sa tak rýchlo nespamätá a už nikdy nebude taký ako pred povestnou kúzelníckou vojnou.

Zaraďovanie skončilo a Neville sa spoločne s klobúkom vyparil zo siene. Riaditeľka Minerva McGonagallová vstala a sieň utíchla.

„Vítam vás všetkých. Či už nové tváre v podaní prváčikov alebo vás, starších, o niečo rozumnejších a skúsenejších študentov. Počas raňajok dostanete rozvrh hodín. Pre všetkých platí, že vstup do Zakázaného Lesa je povolený len s prítomnosťou profesora. Ak tam vstúpite sami, hrozí vám nebezpečenstvo od kreatúr, ktoré tam žijú už niekoľko stoviek rokov. Tak isto platí aj zákaz vychádzania po desiatej hodine večer. Zákaz platí až do piatej hodiny ráno. Bez povolenia od profesora nemôžete navštevovať ani Zakázané oddelenie knižnice. Študentom je zakázané upúšťať školské pozemky bez povolenia profesora. Školský rok sa môže začať, všetci vám držíme palce. Dobrú chuť!" dokončila svoju reč Minerva a mávla rukou, aby sa následne mohla posadiť späť na svoje miesto.

Na stoloch sa objavili kopy jedla a všetci študenti si postupne naberali rôzne polievky, šaláty, mäso, zemiaky, koláče, zákusky. Albus nemal chuť jesť, len zazeral smerom k profesorskému stolu a opätoval pohľad profesorovi, s ktorým sa o pár minút stretne v Sieni Slávy. Profesor nakoniec nepatrne prikývol hlavou a sám sa pustil do jedla.

„No ták Albus, jedz," prikázal mu Scorpius, zatiaľ čo sám jedol zo svojho taniera.

„Nemám chuť, nie som hladný," zachrapčal Albus.

„V noci to oľutuješ," zamrmlal Marco s prikývnutím.

Ďalej už debatu nerozvíjali, všetci traja mlčali a dvaja z nich jedli. Keď takmer všetci dojedli, vstala riaditeľka.

„Prefekti vás odprevadia do spoločenských miestností. Môžete ísť, dobrú noc," zaželala im s nepatrným úsmevom a posadila sa. Naklonila sa k Nevillovi a niečo mu pošuškala.

Prefekti vstali a volali študentov svojich fakúlt a následne ich odprevádzali do spoločenských miestností, cestou hovoriac nejaké základné pokyny. Albus sedel spoločne s Marcom a Scorpiusom pri slizolinskom stole. Pri chrabromilskom stole zostala sedieť Rose a Christian Mowwat, ktorý sa na ňu mračil. Pri bifľomorskom stole sedel Smith, Higgs a Mitchellová.

Profesor sa postavil z kresla a kývol k študentom. Následne sa rozišiel rýchlym krokom k dverám, ktoré viedli do Siene Slávy, kde aj zmizol a dvere za sebou nechal otvorené.

Osem študentov sa takmer v ten istý moment postavilo na nohy, prekročili lavice a vybrali sa pomalým krokom za profesorom. Ako prvý sa k dverám dostal Albus spoločne s Marcom a Scorpiusom. Vliezli do miestnosti a kráčali po točitom schodisku dole, až sa objavili v Sieni Slávy. Bolo tu nespočetne veľa trofejí vo vitrínach. Služby pre školu, školské poháre, famfrpálové poháre a rôzne iné zásluhy. Sem-tam sa tu objavila pavučina, či pavúk. Profesor stál v strede miestnosti a šedými očami sledoval študentov vstupujúcich do miestnosti. Keď sa všetci postavili do pol kruhu a zostali ticho, začal.

„Neprajem si, aby sa v tejto škole odohrávali súboje a duely bez dozoru profesora. Duely sa budú vykonávať len v priestoroch tréningovej miestnosti a Súbojnickeho klubu. Ďalej je na rade šikanovanie," po poslednom slove spočinul očami na skupinke, ktorá šikanovala Marca. Zamračil svoju zvráskavenú tvár.

„Ak sa ešte raz dozviem, že niekto niekoho šikanoval, oznámim to riaditeľke a podám podnet na okamžité vylúčenie. Neprišli ste sem šikanovať študentov ale vyučovať sa tajom mágie, tak sa podľa toho aj chovajte. Ak si to nebudete vážiť, doplatíte na to," teraz už prešiel pohľadom po všetkých ôsmych študentoch. „Niekto nejaké otázky?" povytiahol obočie a dal priestor ostatným.

„Aký trest my všetci dostaneme?" začal Smith.

„Pôjdete so mnou do Zakázaného Lesa. Všetci," zdôraznil posledné slovo.

„Čo tam budeme robiť?" spýtal sa zamračene Scorpius.

„Pomôžete mi s jednou vecou."

„Ako sa voláte?" spýtala sa podozrievavo Rose.

„Aeneas Dalca."

„Ten lovec upírov, zabijak černokňažníkov, teoretik mágie?" takmer vykríkla Rose a vytreštila na Aeneasa oči. To isté urobil aj Scorpius, očividne ho aj on spoznal.

„Áno presne ten," prikývol Aeneas ale výraz tváre sa nezmenil, stále ten tvrdý nepriebojný muž.

„Je pravda to, čo sa o vás píše v knihách?" ďalšia otázka a znovu od Rose.

„Väčšina áno, ale knihy veľa krát prikrášľujú."

Rose sa nad jeho slovami zamračila. Albus vedel, že knihy mala rada a nedokázala priznať niečo také ako zavádzajúce informácie. Scorpius vyzeral, že s tým faktom je už dávno zmierený.

„Kedy tam pôjdeme?" venoval mu Albus svoju prvú otázku.

„Piatok. O jedenástej hodine sa stretneme v mojej pracovni. Nesnažte sa šíriť informácie o vašom treste spolužiakom. Nikto by o tom nemal vedieť."

Takmer všetci prikývli. Aeneas prešiel pohľadom po študentoch.

„To je pre dnes asi všetko, zajtra vás čaká náročný deň. Prajem vám dobrú noc a berte moje hrozby, rady alebo upozornenia vážne," pokynul im Aeneas k točitému schodisku, ktoré viedlo späť do Veľkej Siene.

Spoločne všetci vyšliapali schody a znovu vstúpili do Veľkej Siene, ktorá bola takmer prázdna. Fakultné stoly boli prázdne, jedine pri profesorskom to žilo, pretože sa tam pár profesorov rozprávalo. Keď skupina vošla dovnútra, profesorský zbor okamžite stíchol a venoval im pohľady.

„Dobrú noc," popriali im študenti a rýchlymi krokmi sa vydali k východu, zatiaľ čo ich profesorský zbor vyprevádzal pohľadmi. Keď všetci študenti vyšli zo siene a stratili sa profesorom z dohľadu, začala ako prvá riaditeľka.

„Podarilo sa?"

„Nie tak celkom. Potter v sebe niečo skrýva. Nedostal som sa ďaleko. Malfoy ten o tom nič nevie, Lucius a aj Draco sa zdajú byť čistý," odpovedal vyčerpane Aeneas.

„Potter sa bránil?" spýtal sa tento krát Neville.

„Áno. Snažil som sa o to nenápadne a čo najľahšie, aby ma nezaregistroval. Ale bol som z jeho mysle vyhnaný."

Neville aj Minerva sa zachmúrili. Vedeli, že sa s Potterom niečo deje. Videli mu to v očiach. Ten odraz zla. Aeneas poslal hneď po incidente vo vlaku Minerve správu s tým, že práve títo študenti majú trest. A ona ho hneď po príchode požiadala o to, aby skúsil použiť nitrozpyt na Scorpiusa a keď videla Albusove oči tak ho požiadala o to, aby nenápadne prezrel aj Albusove spomienky. Nepáčilo sa jej to.

„Pôjdem s nimi na obchádzku do lesa."

„Dobrotivý Merlin, čože?" takmer vystrašene vykríkol Horace Slughorn, fakultný riaditeľ Slizolinu a profesor elixírov.

„Nebojte sa Horace, dám na nich pozor."

„Ak sa im niečo stane...," začal Horace ale nedokončil to, len zavrtel hlavou.

„Nič sa im nestane. Dokážem _to_ udržať pod kontrolou. Mal by to byť trest a les je vyhovujúci. V lese možno budú musieť spojiť svoje sily, čo je pre nás celkom vyhovujúce. Možno z nich nakoniec nebudú ani nepriatelia."

Slughorn už mlčal a prechádzal pohľadom z Minervy na Aeneasa a znovu späť. Zavrtel hlavou a opatrne sa vytiahol zo stoličky na nohy. „Dobrú noc prajem," poprial im so zamračeným výrazom a pomalým krokom sa vybral k východu zo siene, zatiaľ čo si hladkal svoje trochu väčšie brucho v zelenom hábite.

„Nič si z toho nerobte. Bojí sa o svojich študentov," zhodnotila Minerva.

Z Aeneasa už nič nevypadlo. Len hľadel pred seba a na tvári posiatej vráskami sa mu zráčil zamyslený výraz. Neville spoločne s Minervou ho v tichosti pozorovali. Minerva pomaly jedla svoje obľúbené keksíky a zapíjala ich čajom. Nakoniec sa po dlhšej chvíľke ticha vybral aj Aeneas smerom k východu.

„Dobrú noc," poprial im ešte predtým, než zmizol v útrobách hradu.

**oOoOoOo**

„Som zvedavý, čo budeme v tom prekliatom lese robiť. Snáď to tam nebude s Aeneasom nebezpečné," zamručal nespokojným tónom Scorpius.

Trojica sa nachádzala v chlapčenskej ložnici, ktorá patrila prváčikom. Okrem Albusa, Scorpiusa a Marca sa tu nachádzali ešte traja študenti. O nich sa trojica nezaujímala, podľa všetkého spali. Po krátkom blúdení prišli až sem a spokojne si ľahli do postelí a rozprávali sa o tom, čo všetko sa dnes stalo.

Izba vyzerala skvelo. Pôdorys bol takmer rovný obdĺžnik, len na zaoblenej stene oproti dverám sa nachádzalo veľké okno so zeleným sklom, ktoré odhaľovalo výhľad do hlbín Rokfortského jazera. Postele, závesy, koberce – to všetko bolo zladené do fakultných farieb Slizolinu. Okolo podperných stĺpov pri oknách sa obtáčal had. Vedľa každej postele sa nachádzal nočný stolík a pred posteľou veľká drevená truhla, v ktorej si študenti mohli odkladať rôzne predmety.

„Čo všetko vieš o Aeneasovi?" spýtal sa Albus, zatiaľ čo pokojne oddychoval v posteli.

„Bol v pár knihách. Upíri mu vyvraždili rodinu a on sa pomstil. Doteraz zabíja a naháňa upírov, černokňažníkov a všetko zlé, čo sa prejaví v jeho blízkosti. Dokáže vymietať démonov. Ľudia ho považujú za najsilnejšieho kúzelníka tejto doby," odpovedal Scorpius.

„Bojoval proti Temnému pánovi? Nikde som nenašiel známku toho, že by sa tej vojny zúčastnil," nadviazal Marco a Albus nad jeho slovami prikývol, než sám dodal.

„Ani otec mi o ňom nerozprával."

„Nebojoval proti nemu. Teda aspoň to bolo napísané v knihách," pokrčil ramenami Scorpius.

„Musíme si na neho dávať pozor. Pôsobí tak, akoby o všetkom vedel," zhodnotil Albus a dvaja kamaráti len prikývli.

„A teraz by sme mali ísť konečne spať, lebo ak zajtra nevstaneme, tak nám tu Slughorn zničí tie okná a nechá nás utopiť sa tu. Dobrú noc," poprial im Marco a trojica sa uvelebila vo svojich posteliach, vydávajúc sa do ríše svojich snov.

Albus ale zostavoval plán na zajtra.. _po prvé, musím napísať rodičom o tom, že som bol zaradený do Slizolinu... teda ak im to nenapísal skôr James. Alebo nepovedala Minerva, Neville. Nenapísala Rose. Po druhé, musím zájsť do knižnice a naštudovať si všetko možné o Aeneasovi. A po tretie.. musím sa chovať normálne. Nemôžem nikomu povedať to, že sa cítim hrozne. Dnes som sa cítil strašne hrozne. Ten výbuch šťastia... Bože.._

Albusove myšlienky ustáli a on konečne zaspal.

**oOoOoOo**

V ten istý čas voda narážala do skál pod temným Azkabanským väzením a dopriala tak väzňom svoj majstrovský orchester. Do ostrovného väzenie cez mreže lietali do cieľ spŕšky vody a zobúdzali tak svojich spiacich väzňov. Väčšina väzňov nespala, pretože sa netrpezlivo ošívali a pozerali okolo seba. Azkaban mal niekoľko poschodí a v každom poschodí bolo nespočetne veľa chodieb, ktoré sa navzájom prelínali a vytvárali tak bludisko, v ktorom sa vyznalo len strašne málo ľudí. Zvyčajne len ministerskí zamestnanci. Každý väzeň mal vlastnú celu, v ktorej bol priviazaný očarovanými reťazami o steny. Ruky natiahnuté ako Ježiš na kríži a na kolenách. Kolená už po pár hodinách boleli. Ale to nebola jediná vec, ktorá bolela. Bolelo tu všetko. Každý kúštiček tela. Síce tu dementori už neboli, ale predsa len to bolo väzenie. Ministerstvo sa snažilo nahradiť dementor všetkými možnými spôsobmi. Využili rôzne mučiace kúzla na myseľ, telo či dušu. Azkaban sa zmenil.

Na začiatku (alebo konci?) jednej z chodieb v tom najvyššom poschodí sa z čistajasna objavil tieň človeka. Bez puknutia, prasknutia či iných zvukoch. Rýchlymi krokmi.. nie.. Rýchlym letom sa vybral ďalej po chodbe spôsobom, akoby poznal miesto, kam sa má dostať. Aurori si ho vôbec nevšimli. Ani nemohli, pretože sa práve teraz na tejto chodbe nenachádzal žiadny auror.

Akoby poznal väzenie a vedel, kde má hľadať. Tieň sa nakoniec zastaví pred jednou celou. Trvá do len krátko, než sa rozletí oproti mrežiam nahrádzajúce dvere. Cez mreže prejde ako nič a objaví sa v cele. Ak by ten netvor mal oči, asi by zazeral priamo na osobu, ktorá bola v cele uväznená.

Osoba na sebe mala na niektorých miestach potrhaný čierny väzenský habit a nohy bosé, špinavé. Ruky mala natiahnuté vedľa tela reťazami, ktoré boli zabodnuté až niekde v stene. Špinavé, krátke a kučeravé vlasy spadali do širokej ovisnutej tvári, ktorú mala osoba zohnutú smerom k zemi. Potichu vydychovala ale aj tú činnosť bolo počuť dostatočne nahlas. Tieň vzlietol až k tesnej blízkosti.

„Jane," oslovil väzňa chladný hlas.

Jane zdvihla hlavu k tieňu a zamračila sa. Do tela jej vletel ďalší bolestivý šok, pretože sa pohla. Kúzla ju veľmi obmedzovali. Pri každom nepatrnom pohnutí ju začalo všade bolieť, ako keby do nej niekto zabodával ihly.

„Budem ťa potrebovať," znovu prehovoril tieň svojim chladným hlasom.

„Prečo?" prvý krát prehovorila žena svojim chrapľavým hlasom.

„Potrebujem tvoju pomoc pri pár veciach. Na oplátku ťa môžem dostať stadiaľto," nadhodil tieň návrh a medzitým sa nepatrne zvlnil.

Mučiace kúzla sa vďaka tomu zvlneniu deaktivovali. Väzeň to aj využil, pretože hlavu naklonil najprv na jednu a potom aj druhú stranu, cvičiac svoje stuhnuté svaly. To isté urobil aj so zápästiami.

„Ďakujem," poklonila sa Jane hlavou.

„Súhlasíš s mojím návrhom? Pomôžeš mi? Na oplátku ti pomôžem dostať sa stadiaľto. Ale nie teraz, čoskoro. Musím to všetko naplánovať tak, ako sa nám to hodí," dostal zo seba mrazivý, temný a chladný hlas.

„Súhlasím a ďakujem," poklonila sa Jane ešte raz hlavou a svoje oči následne zabodla späť na tieň.

„V blízkej dobe ma tu očakávaj," a s týmito slovami sa tieň rozplynul vo vzduchu, ako keby sa nikdy ani neobjavil. Jane ďalej pozorovala miesto, kde sa tieň nachádzal a plakal. Šťastím? Bolesťou?

„Ďakujem, pán môj."


	3. Mocnejší než Dumbledore

Aeneas Dalca bol už starý muž. Všetci to vedeli. Jeho známi, kolegovia, študenti. Aj on to vedel, avšak snažil sa to nedať najavo. Na svoj vek bol však stále výborný mág, niektorí ho považovali za najsilnejšieho kúzelníka modernej doby. Našli sa aj taký, ktorí si mysleli, že je mocnejší ako Dumbledore vo svojich najlepších rokoch. Mal pár darov a schopností, ktoré mu v živote pomohli. Pomohli mu aj pri chytaní a zabíjaní upírov, pri vymietaní démonov alebo napríklad love černokňažníkov.

Bol silný, ale aj tak sa neodvážil postaviť lordovi Voldemortovi. Snažil sa vždy vyhovárať na svoju prácu v Rumunsku, kde bol lovcom upírov a následne aj aurorom. Kto vie, aké by to bolo postaviť sa Voldemortovi. To už ale nezažije. V konečnom dôsledku je rád, že už nežije vojnu s Voldemortom a jeho smrťožrútmi. Nechcel, aby sa znovu rozpútala vojna. Špecializovanej Jednotke na Odchyt Smrťožrútov trvalo dlhú dobu, než pochytala takmer všetkých zvyšných smrťožrútov, ktorí aj po vojne stále sympatizovali s Voldemortovou ideológiou a páchali zlo aj bez neho. Bol to menší rozsah zla ako keby mali v čele Temného Pána, ale stále to bolo zlo.

Aeneas odtiahol svoje šedé oči od sklíčka ďalekohľadu, ktorým sledoval nočnú oblohu a urobil krok dozadu. Stál vo Veľkej Veži a nechával vietor, nech sa opiera o jeho statnú postavu a strapatí mu šedivé vlasy a aj fúzy. Zamyslene sklonil pohľad od oblohy a zahľadel sa na pozemky školy. Boli prázdne, to vedel vďaka ochranným zaklínadlám. Keby na ne v noci vkročila čo i len noha, dozvedel by sa o tom, pretože zabezpečoval hrad spoločne s ostatnými profesormi, niektorými zamestnancami Ministerstva Kúziel a hlavne s profesionálmi, ktorí venovali zabezpečovaniu pozemkov, bánk, domov a veľa iných miest takmer celý život. Aeneas sa zahľadel do diaľky a nechal sa vlákať vírom spomienok preč...

_Starší muž utekal hore kopcom, poháňaný čírym zúfalstvom. Oblečený bol do čierneho plášťa a na nohách mal vysoké, pevné a kožené lovecké boty s rôznymi symbolmi. Neváhal, keď vybehol až na kopec a hneď sa rozbehol ďalej, strmým kopcom tento krát dole, na druhú stranu. _

_Dedinu pod kopcom olizovali diabolské plamene, ktoré ničili všetko, čo sa im dostalo do cesty. Aeneas sa rozbehol priamo do plameňov, pričom si popod nos riekol škrekľavú magickú formulu. Oheň pred ním ustupoval. Rozbehol sa k jednému z domov. Ku svojmu domu, v ktorom býval so svojou manželkou a deťmi. Nemusel otvárať dvere, pretože tie boli odhodené až niekde v predsieni a horeli. Vošiel dovnútra a šedými očami pátral po okolí. Oči nebezpečne zúžil a začal čuchať, snáď v snahe niečo vypátrať._

_Muž prestal s čuchaním a vytiahol z puzdra prútik. Bez váhania začal zosielať kúzelné formule, tentoraz bez toho škrekľavého hlasu. Plamene začali ustupovať a nakoniec prestali horieť úplne. Vonku sa ale stále ozývali bolestivé výkriky, pukotajúce plamene a výbuchy. Bolo počuť smiech a nárek. Dva protiklady._

_Priestor preťal záblesk modrého svetla, ktorý spôsobil výbuch jednej zo stien domu. Tá sa hneď rozsypala po voľnom priestranstve. Výbuch odhodil Aeneasa takmer cez celú predsieň, aby následne mohol bolestivo dopadnúť na dlážku, ktorá ešte pred chvíľou horela plameňmi pekla. Aeneas na nič nečakal, rýchlo sa postavil na nohy a rozkašľal sa. Netrvalo to dlho. Šedými očami prešiel po priestore a pred sebou uvidel bledú ženu. Žena sa na neho krvilačne uškŕňala._

„_Tých už nenájdeš," prihovorila sa k nemu a cenila na neho svoje veľké, zakrvavené zuby._

_Upírka vyskočila jeho smerom. Aeneas len zdvihol ruku a zovrel ju v päsť, čím upírku zastavil vo vzduchu. Päsť otvoril a upírka vybuchla. Krv bola všade._

_Aeneas sa rozbehol ku schodisku a utekal rýchlo smerom hore. Vyšiel na rozľahlú chodbu. Na chodbu práve vychádzali upíry z iných izieb. Muži a ženy. Pri niektorých si ani nebol istým pohlavím, keďže mali tváre zakrvavené a na hlavách mali kapucne. Dvaja z upírov niesli jedno telo, ďalší dvaja druhé. Muž spoznal tie telá ihneď. Vedel, že im už nepomôže a to ho zarmútilo ešte viac. Videl telo svojej manželky a jedného zo svojich synov. _

_Upíri si ho všimli a len sa na Aeneasa uškŕňali a niektorí aj chichotali. Aeneas stál, výraz tvrdý ako skala. Vystrelil päsťou pravej ruky do vzduchu a kričal... kričal stále... chcel kričať navždy. Telo a oči mu horeli žiaľom._

_Priestor preťal mohutný výbuch, ktorý roztrhal steny budovy a odhodil ich do diaľky. Strecha bola preč, tretie poschodie sa vyparilo do neznáma spoločne s druhým. Zostalo len prvé poschodie, bez stien. Aeneas dokričal a zvesil ruku pozdĺž tela. V dedine zostali bolestné ticho. Aeneas padol na kolená a začal hlasno vzlykať..._

Aeneas sa vrátil späť zo svojich spomienok do Veľkej Veže. Na tú noc spomínal už dlho. Už neplakal. Každý rok nosil kvety na hrob svojej rodiny. Hrob bol ale prázdny, nikdy telá nenašiel. Všetko zmizlo spoločne s jeho kúzlom, ktoré roztrhalo všetko, čo mu stálo v ceste. Aeneas podišiel ku zábradliu, o ktoré sa oprel svojimi rukami a na tých mal svoje čierne rukavice. Čierny plášť mu stále povieval okolo tela pod vplyvom silného vetra opierajúceho sa o jeho postavu.

Každý deň rozmýšľal nad tým, kto tam tak náhle postavil tú premiestňovaciu bariéru. Každého upíra, ktorého dolapil vypočúval, až potom ho zabil. Ale oni na tú otázku neodpovedali. Len sa smiali. Nepomáhalo mučenie. Jedno však vedel. A to, že premiestňovaciu bariéru vykúzliť nemohli, pretože nemali takú kúzelnú moc a musel im pomôcť kúzelník a toho kúzelníka kryli. Keby tam nebola tá prekliata bariéra, dostal by sa tam skôr a možno by aj stihol zakročiť. Kto vyčaroval tú bariéru? Poznal ho? Žije ešte?

Aeneas hlasno vydýchol, čím poslal tieto otravné otázky preč zo svojej hlavy. Odvrátil oči od pozemkov a urobil pár krokov dozadu. Otočil sa k zábradliu chrbtom a mávnutím ruky si vyčaroval pohodlné kreslo, do ktorého sa posadil. Chrbát pohodlne oprel o opierku a oči znovu zavrel, ponárajúc sa do ďalšej spomienky.

_Aeneas stál pred dverami. Za dverami sa skrývala kancelária Rumunského ministra mágie. Zdvihol ruku a dva krát zaklopal prstami na dvere. Zvnútra sa ozvalo jednoduché „Ďalej," a Aeneas otvoril dvere. Šedými očami prešiel po kancelárií, až nakoniec vstúpil dovnútra a dvere za sebou zavrel a nenápadne vyslal rukou kúzlo, ktoré malo zabrániť prípadným zvedavým ušiam počúvať ich rozhovor._

„_Dobrý deň, pán minister," úctivo sa pozdravil Aeneas._

„_Vitaj, Aeneas. Posaď sa," pokynul mu rukou Razvan Fiscuteantu. Aeneas jeho pokyn poslúchol a posadil sa pred stôl do pohodlného kresla. „Asi viem, čo ťa sem privádza," začal minister._

„_Chcel by som požiadať o aurorskú licenciu."_

„_Prečo?"_

_Aeneas vo vnútri zúril, ale nič na sebe nedal najavo. Minister vedel, prečo žiada o licenciu a nijak mu to neuľahčoval. „Chcem pomôcť pri problémoch s upírmi. V poslednej dobe sú dosť nebezpeční a ich rady sa rozrastajú."_

_Minister upravil kôpky pergamenov a papierov, aby mohol získať čas na odpoveď. Nemohol to odmietnuť. Keby sa ľudia dozvedeli o tom, že odmietol slávneho Aeneasa Dalcu, považovaného za najtalentovanejšieho kúzelníka posledných pár storočí, tak by to bol prepadák. A zároveň by odmietol človeka, ktorý je rumunský rodák z tak vznešeného kúzelníckeho rodu._

„_Stále chceš pomstiť svoju rodinu?" potichu sa ho spýtal minister a Aeneas len prikývol hlavou, šedými očami stále skúmajúc ministra kúziel. Ten otvoril jednu zo zásuviek na svojom pracovnom stole. Bolo tam nespočetne veľa zložiek, akoby bol ten stôl magicky upravený. Vybral jednu zložku, na ktorej bolo veľkým písmom napísané Aeneas Dalca a položil ju pred seba. Otvoril ju a začal v nej listovať a skončil až na jednej zo strán. Chytil magické brko a namočil ho do atramentu, aby mohol postupne zaškrtať pár vecí na zozname privilégií. Keď svoju prácu so zaškrtávaním dokončil, natiahol sa po pečiatku, pomocou ktorej opečiatkoval papier. Natiahol sa pre svoj prútik na stole a vyčaroval kópiu papiera s privilégiami a podal ju Aeneasovi, ktorý ju s neutrálnym výrazom prijal a vďačne prikývol._

„_Držím ti palce, máš moje zvolenie urobiť všetky kroky, ktoré uznáš za vhodné. Naša vláda ťa bude podporovať ako to len bude možné," povedal minister dostatočne nahlas._

„_Ďakujem," odvetil Aeneas a postavil sa z kresla na nohy a natiahol pravú ruku k ministrovi._

_Minister mágie sa tiež vytiahol na nohy a ruku s úsmevom prijal a krátko potriasol. Následne ruku zložil naspäť pozdĺž tela a len potichu hľadel na Aeneasa, ktorý sa ministrovi otočil chrbtom a pokračoval smerom k dverám. Nepatrne zatriasol rukami, čím zničil kúzlo, ktoré predtým na dvere uvalil. Dvere otvoril a ešte predtým, než vyšiel von prehovoril k ministrovi._

„_Prajem pekný zvyšok dňa."_

„_Dovidenia," odpovedal minister a posadil sa do kresla, pozorujúc už zavreté dvere._

_Aeneas kráčal ministerskými chodbami, oči takmer neprítomne zabodnuté pred seba. Takto strávil pár minút, len kráčaním a premýšľaním. Dostal sa už ku krbom a do jedného vstúpil, aby sa mohol premiestniť do svojho domu._

_Hneď ako sa premiestnil do svojho domu, urobil pár krokov z obývacej miestnosti až do kuchyne, aby následne prešiel ku kuchynskému stolu, na ktorom mal položený jeden objemnejší batoh. Ten chytil za popruhy a prehodil si ho na chrbát. Z puzdra vytiahol prútik a s hlbokým nádychom sa znovu premiestnil..._

_S tichým prásknutím sa objavil kdesi v lese, obklopený nespočetne veľa stromami. Poobzeral sa okolo seba a pomalým krokom sa vydal dopredu, priamo pomedzi stromy. Prútikom vytváral vo vzduchu zložité obrazy a rukami pracoval, akoby bol dirigent a pritom mumlal všelijaké formule. Mágia z neho priam prúdila._

_Prešiel ešte pár desiatok krokov, než sa zastavil a prestal aj s odoklínaním. Šedé oči skúmali okolie. Stromy, skaly v zemi, kríky, huby... Obe ruky vystrčil pred seba a začal s nimi hýbať, ako keby vo vzduchu niečo hľadal. Nakoniec asi aj našiel, pretože s tým prestal a začal škrekľavým hlasom recitovať zložitú riekanku. Vzduch sa začal vlniť spoločne s jeho slovami. Pridal na intenzite hlasu, keď videl ako sa pred ním niečo objavuje. Ako keď padá opona, presne tak sa pred ním objavil pradávny a temný hrad s pár vežami._

_Aeneas ruky stiahol k sebe a rýchlym krokom sa vydal dopredu po kamennej cestičke, priamo k hradu. Päsťou ľavej ruky vystrelil do vzduchu a hrozitánsky výbuch otriasol jednou z tých najvyšších veží. Druhýkrát vystrelil päsťou do vzduchu a pod náporom mágie vybuchla aj ďalšia vež, z ktorej na zem padalo nespočetne veľa upírov. Tí, čo prežili sa šokovane rozhliadali. Aeneas k ním stále kráčal a začínal novú škrekľavú riekanku pretkanú mágiou. Rukou bez prútika a aj s prútikom švihal k útočiacim upírom, čím ich menil na prah, popol, čiernu tekutinu, plyn,..._

Aeneas otvoril oči, aby sa znovu vrátil späť z jednej zo svojich spomienok. Ten boj prebiehal dlho. Niekoľko hodín. Nechal žiť pár upírov, aby ich mohol vypočuť a potom zabiť. Bol vynaliezavý. Len pár krát použil ten istý trik. Stále vymýšľal niečo nové. Takmer každý upír zomrel iným spôsobom. Ten boj ho vyčerpal. Odklínanie bolo jednoduché, pretože tú ochranu poznal dosť dlho. Takmer každý deň chodil do toho lesa a skúmal ochranné zaklínadla, vymýšľal protizaklínadlá a taktiku. Robil to pár mesiacov pred svojim povestným prvým lovom upírov. A zistil len jedno. Ochranné zaklínadlá zosielal človek – kúzelník spoločne s upírmi.

„Čo tak ísť spať do svojej postele a nestrašiť tu? Budete unavený, Aeneas," prihovorila sa k nemu McGonagallová, ktorá zatiaľ vstúpila do Veľkej Veže. Vedela o ňom, pretože tu takmer každú noc trávi svoj čas pozorovaním hviezd.

„Mne stačí aj pár hodín spánku," odvetil Aeneas a upravil svoju zvráskavenú tvár o slabý úsmev a ten daroval nočnej oblohe. Vytiahol sa opatrne z kresla na nohy a otočil sa smerom k riaditeľke. „Posaďte sa," navrhol jej a rukou ukázal na kreslo.

Minerva len zakrútila hlavou a prešla okolo neho až k zábradliu, o ktoré sa oprela rukami a pohľad venovala nočnej oblohe. Aj ona starla. Stále však nebola taká stará ako Aeneas alebo Albus.

„Ďakujem za všetku tú pomoc," začala, stále k nemu otočená chrbtom.

„Vo svojich posledných rokoch musím predávať časť mojich zručností, skúseností a vedenia aj mladším ľudom, aby sa to všetko uchovalo a aby to aj oni raz mohli predávať svojim žiakom."

Minerva sa k tejto téme viac nevracala, začala novú tému, viac osobnejšiu. „Chýba vám rodina?"

Aeneasa tá otázka prekvapila a dal to na sebe vidieť najmenej, ako len vedel. „Už to nie je také ako kedysi. Pred pár rokmi som stále dúfal, že prídem domov, otvorím dvere a uvidím tam moje dospelé deti a manželku. Čas rany zacelí, jazvy zostanú navždy."

„Nikdy ste si nechceli nájsť inú ženu? Necháte svoj slávny rod vymrieť? Nezanecháte po sebe ďalšieho výnimočného kúzelníka?" spýtala sa Minerva a vedela, že to prehnala. Tak veľa otázok v tak krátkej chvíľke položila doteraz len Albusovi.

„Veľmi veľa ľudí bude nadšených, keď otrčím kopytá a nezanechám po sebe žiadneho potomka. Čo vy a Dumbledore? Nesmútite za ním?"

„Albus bol manipulátor. Manipuloval každého. Od svojich študentov, po profesorov, členov Rádu. Všetko to ale robil pre povestné väčšie dobro," neodpovedala priamo a stále hľadela svojimi, teraz však už mokrými očami na nočnú oblohu. Snažila sa skryť svoje tiché vzlyknutie, ale Aeneas ho aj tak spozoroval. „Aj tak si myslím, že najviac trpel Harry. Myslel si, že Dumbledore je svojim spôsobom neporaziteľný, nesmrteľný. Aj ja som si to často krát myslela. Všetko sa to ale pokazilo. Albus stále svojou mocnosťou rozosieval tú istotu nesmrteľnosti a potom nás takto sklamal." Vzlykla, teraz už oveľa hlasitejšie, McGonagallová.

Aeneas k nej pristúpil a postavil sa vedľa nej pri zábradlí, očami sledujúc hviezdy. „Vediete naozaj výborne túto školu, tak už neplačte. Albusa ste nahradili určite viac než výborne a bol by na vás hrdý."

Minerva siahla do jedného zo záhybov zeleného habitu a vybrala z neho čistú, bielu vreckovku, do ktorej sa následne vysmrkala. „Ďakujem."

„Aký to bol človek?" spýtal sa potichu Aeneas.

Minerva sa k nemu prekvapene otočila a pozdvihla obočie, zatiaľ čo na jazyku prežúvala svoju odpoveď. Dlho bolo ticho, než sa rozhodla konečne odpovedať na jeho otázku.

„Bol to skvelý človek. Snáď najinteligentnejší, akého som kedy mala možnosť spoznať. Bol veľkorysý, bol priateľský, bol milý, vždy nápomocný, štedrý, zodpovedný... manipulatívny. Bol to človek, ktorý sa ospravedlňoval tým, že to všetko robil pre väčšie dobro. Chcela by som ho posledný a aj prvý krát objať. Nikdy som ho neobjala. Mrzí ma to. Keby som tak vedela, že to všetko tak naplánoval. Keby som to len vedela. Ten starý blázon sa ani nerozlúčil!" vyhrkla zo seba Minerva nakoniec rozčúlene a pritom nahlas vzlykla, znovu zdvíhajúc vreckovku ku svojmu nosu.

„Možno..." začal opatrne Aeneas a pohľadom skontroloval riaditeľku, než sa odvážil pokračovať, „by som vedel, ako to zariadiť."

Minerva sa zamračila a krutým pohľadom prebodla Aeneasa. Zakrútila hlavou, ale na verbálnu odpoveď sa neodvážila.

„Nie je to čierna mágia. Je to rituál. Ľudia sa zatiaľ nedajú oživiť, nedá sa obalamutiť smrť, to sama viete."

„Tak čo je to teda potom? Nikdy som o ničom takom nepočula. Čo k tomu potrebujeme?" mračila sa Minerva stále na profesora obrany proti čiernej mágií. Vietor im stále bičoval do tvárí, ktoré začínali byť čím ďalej červenšie.

„Rituál poslednej rozlúčky. Potrebujeme k tomu pár predmetov, ale som si istý, že ich určite dokážeme získať," bol si tým očividne istý, keďže na tvári mal súhlasný výraz.

„Čo sú to za predmety?"

„Kameň oživenia, bazový prútik, neviditeľný plášť. Predmet, ktorý patril Albusovi a moc. Magickú moc. Veľa mágie a veľa sily, ktorú odniekadiaľ budeme musieť čerpať."

„Ale.. dary smrti, relikvie smrti nie sú skutočné!" zachrapčala Minerva a začala krútiť hlavou.

„Dobre viete, že sú skutočné. Dve sa nachádzajú s určitosťou na pozemkoch tejto školy. Možno aj tretia relikvia je tu. Rozmýšľajte, Minerva," postrčil ju Aeneas trochu v myslení na tri zázračné predmety.

„Nič ma nenapadá, Aeneas," sklamane si povzdychla Minerva a prešla k zábradliu. „Viete o niečom? Máte návrhy, kde by sa tie predmety mohli nachádzať?"

Aeneas prikývol a taktiež prešiel až k zábradliu vo Veľkej Veži. Postavil sa vedľa Minervy, ktorá ho pozorovala a natiahol k nej svoju pravú ruku. „Ste pripravená sa vydať na cestu?"

Minerva váhala len chvíľku, než k nemu natiahla svoju ruku a spoločne sa obaja s hlasitým prásknutím premiestnili do neznáma. Vyčarované kreslo zmizlo tak, ako zmizla aj dvojica dospelých kúzelníkov.

PRÁSK.

PRÁSK.

PRÁSK, ozývalo sa niekoľko krát až v diaľke.

**oOoOoOo**

Albus Severus Potter sedel vo Veľkej Sieni pri Slizolinskom stole spoločne s Marcom a Scorpiusom, všetci traja oblečený do školskej uniformy zelených farieb. Albus sa už vyrovnal s tým, že sem bol zaradený. Pohľadom prešiel po profesorskom stole a zaujali ho dve prázdne stoličky počas raňajok. Chýbala riaditeľka a dokonca aj profesor Dalca. Nestihol o tom ani informovať Marca a Scorpiusa, pretože hneď sa postavil Neville a prešiel pred stôl, kde zostal stáť a tlesknutím si zjednal ticho. Všetky oči v sieni sa upreli na neho.

„Pán profesor Dalca musel niečo zariadiť mimo pozemkov tejto školy a tak vycestoval. Nebojte sa, nebude to na dlho. Do dvoch, prípadne troch týždňov je profesor späť a môže si prevziať svoje triedy Obrany proti čiernej mágií. Jeho miesto zatiaľ preberú zvyšný členovia profesorského zboru a podelia si triedy," dokončil Neville s úsmevom a vrátil sa späť na svoje miesto, ktoré sa nachádzalo po ľavej strane riaditeľského kresla.

Sieň prepukla vo svoj zvyčajný šum a Albus počúval okolité rozhovory. Bifľomorčania hovorili niečo o tom, že Aeneas sa znovu vydal na lov upírov, pretože sa ich rady začali rozrastať. Nechcel tomu veriť a tak sa radšej započúval do šumu pri Slizolinskom stole. Počúval rôzne teórie. Od toho, že sa profesor nakazil vážnou chorobou alebo sa mu stalo nehoda pri zosielaní zložitých zaklínadiel. Počul aj o tom, že Aeneasa posadol démon a tak ho McGonagallová vyhodila zo školy.

Riaditeľka.

Neville nepovedal, prečo chýba riaditeľka. Upozornil na profesorovu neprítomnosť, pretože on vyučuje, ale riaditeľka sa zvyčajne nachádza v riaditeľni a vedie školu, čiže sa žiaci veľmi nezaujímajú o jej prítomnosť prípadne neprítomnosť. Albus asi prišiel na určitú spojitosť. Riaditeľka a profesor Obrany proti čiernej mágií boli podľa neho niekde preč. Spoločne.

„Náhoda, že chýba McGonagallová spoločne s Dalcom?" vyrušil ho z myšlienok hlas Scorpiusa, pobavene sa uškŕňajúceho na profesorský stôl.

„Nemyslím si. Určite niečo.. robia. Čo tak keby sme to vypáčili z niekoho? Hagrid? Neville? Možno by som mohol ísť za Slughornom a povedať mu, že potrebujem súrne hovoriť s riaditeľkou," navrhol Albus potichu a zostal ticho, zamyslene hľadiac pred seba, rozmýšľajúc nad slovami a plánom, ktorý vyriekol. „To by však asi nešlo. Slughorn by povedal, že to mám prezradiť jemu," zamrmlal nakoniec nespokojne, nevšímajúc si fakt, že pred všetkými študentmi Slizolinu práve pristál pergamen s rozvrhom.

Marco spoločne so Scorpiusom študovali rozvrh, ale Albus len hľadel pred seba. Dvojica kamarátov si toho nakoniec aj všimla, pretože Scorpius kývol na Albusa a venoval veľavýznamný pohľad Marcovi, ktorý na to zareagoval len tým, že natiahol k Albusovi ruku a drgol do neho.

„Albus, no ták, prišiel rozvrh. Mali by sme si pohnúť, za desať minút začínajú Dejiny mágie a to ešte nemáme nachystané knihy na hodinu," prehovoril k nemu Marcus a sám dojedol svoje tousty, aby sa mohol následne z lavice vytiahnúť na nohy a vyčkávať na dvojicu. Scorpius ho nasledoval a po chvíľke Albus schmatol do jednej ruky rozvrh a do druhej toust. Spoločne sa trojica vybrala von zo Siene.

**oOoOoOo**

„Vítam vás na hodine Dejinách mágie, kde sa bližšie zoznámime s históriou. Budem vás behom tohto ročníka prevádzať dejinami od prvých šamanov až k prvým starovekým civilizáciám, ktoré zahrňujú aj kedysi mocnú Atlantidu. Knihy určite máte, je len na vás, čo budete používať na zápisky. Zošit alebo pergameny, to je jedno," a mávol nad tým profesor rukou. Albus sedel v prednej lavici s Rose, keďže na týchto hodinách boli všetky štyri fakulty spojené.

„Takmer som sa zabudol predstaviť. Moje meno je Robert Garret a budeme ma oslovovať profesor Garret alebo pane. Počas poslednej hodiny Dejín v týždni vám odovzdám domáce úlohy, ktoré do pondelka, čiže tejto hodiny vypracujete. Pokiaľ si dobre pamätám, štvrtok cez piatu hodinu dostanete úlohy a pondelok cez prvú už budú na mojom stole. Ospravedlnenia prijímam len dopredu a to z poriadnych dôvodov, žiadne detské výmysly," tleskol nakoniec profesor Garret rukami, aby si získal takmer stratenú pozornosť a dal sa do rozprávania prvého učiva – spôsoby získavanie informácií, podkladov a faktov kúzelníckymi spôsobmi.

„Historici, kúzelníci i muklovia stále získavajú nové informácie a tak sa mozaika histórie mení a kvetne pred našimi očami. Ako však také informácie získavať? Väčšinou sme odkázaní na muklovské postupy, ale existuje i niekoľko magických ciest, ktoré sú však veľmi náročné a neisté. Je tu vysoká možnosť katastrofy pri používaní týchto technik, takže Dejiny mágie sa predovšetkým zameriavajú na obdobie magických uzlov – to je obdobie, keď je mágia silno ovplyvnená. Vzostup černokňažníka, kúzelnícke vojny, hviezdy alebo veľké a mocné kúzla," s posledným slovom sa profesor zahľadel von neďalekým oknom, ale trvalo len krátku chvíľku, než sa späť vrátil ku svojmu výkladu.

„Tieto veci ako kúzla, vojny spôsobili to, že v magickom poli zostali hlboké stopy, ktoré pretrvávajú ešte do dnes. Spomeniem ešte tie spôsoby, samozrejme," kývol k Rose hlavou, keďže sa zúrivo hlásila a on možno odhadol jej otázku. Rose na počudovanie dala ruku dole a tvárila sa prekvapene.

„Prvým z tých spôsobov je schopnosť „stopovať kúzla". To znamená to, že dokážeme vycítiť pozostatok kúzla aj dlhú dobu – dokonca aj storočia – po ich zakúzlení. Potom existujú kúzla pohliadnutia do minulosti, ale tie sú nebezpečné a neisté, že prinášajú viac chaosu, než úžitku. Výborný, ale veľmi nezvyklý pomocník je tiež však „zrenie", čo je v jednoduchosti povedané opak veštenia. Človek takto obdarený máva krátke, ale veľmi presné a jasné videnie udalostí, ktoré sa stali v minulosti. Často sa tie udalosti vyvolávajú určitým miestom, predmetom. Je veľmi málo kúzelníkov takto obdarených," dokončil trochu smutným hlasom profesor a nechal žiakom priestor na to, aby si dopísali novú časť poznámok do svojich zošitov prípadne pergamenov.

„Posledný okruh magických spôsobov uzatvára cestovanie v čase. Dalo by sa to označiť za vedu, pretože jej užívanie je pod prísnym dohľadom a podlieha prísnym pravidlám. Na svete je veľmi málo kúzelníkov, ktorí takú cestu vedia zariadiť. Ja poznám hneď dvoch takých kúzelníkov, očividne mám však priveľké šťastie," uškrnul sa nakoniec a nad otázkami, kto tie dve osoby chcú len krútil hlavou s pobaveným úškrnom na tvári profesora, ktorý na svoj napohľad stredný vek mal vo vlasoch pár šedín. „Na dnes by to asi stačilo. Tak šup na ďalšiu hodinu," mrkol na nich ešte a tlesknutím ich trochu popohnal z triedy von. Albus vstal a spoločne s Rose, Scorpiusom a Marcom sa vydali ako posledný z triedy.

„On vedel, že sa ho to chcem spýtať! On to vedel už dopredu, to som až taká prečitateľná?!" rozčulovala sa Rose a krútila pri tom energicky hlavou, akoby tomu sama nemohla uveriť.

„Vieš, možno vie čítať myšlienky," zhodnotil pobavene Marco a štvorica sa zasmiala, čím sa rozpustila tá dusná atmosféra.

„Ďalšie máme elixíry so Slughornom. Možno by som mohol ísť skúsiť za ním po hodine a spýtať sa ho na riaditeľku. Ale musím vymyslieť dôvod," venoval Albus spýtavý pohľad Scorpiusovi a Marcovi.

„Prešvihla som niečo, páni?" zamračila sa na troch chlapcov Rose a tak sa trojica chalanov popri kráčaní dala do rozprávania toho, o čom sa dohadovali v Sieni cez raňajky. Rose bola prekvapená a len krútila hlavou, keď jej všetko vysvetlili.

„Nechápem, prečo sa do toho miešate. Určite museli vybaviť nudné papiere na Ministerstve."

„A to preto Dalca odcestoval na toľko dní?" vracal kartu Albus.

„Možno, že sa vydáva na lov upírov. Riaditeľka papieruje na Ministerstve alebo chodí Merlinviekade, zatiaľ čo profesor chytá upírov," pokrčila ramenami Rose. Štvorica študentov prišla až ku schodisku, ktoré sa rôzne pohybovalo. „Ja musím ísť na Čarovanie. My ho máme s Bystrohlavom. Čo máte vy?" venovala im dotaz.

„Elixíry s Bifľomorom," zhnusene sa zamračil Scorpius.

„Tak ja teda idem, vidíme sa cez obed a Albus, nevystrájaj blbosti," a s tými slovami sa im otočila chrbtom a vydala sa schodiskom smerom hore.

Albus, Marco a Scorpius sa vydali do žalárov hradu, kde našli učebňu Elixírov, do ktorej vstúpili a uvideli profesora usadeného na svojom mieste pred katedrou. Väčšina miest už bola zaplnená a tak sa trojica vybrala dopredu. Marco si sadol so Scorpiusom do prvej lavici a Albus si sadol k chlapcovi s čiernymi vlasmi po ramená v školskej uniforme Slizolinských farieb. Profesor vstal a prebehol po triede pohľadom.

Hodina bola akoby nekonečná. Podľa Albusa bola nudná, keďže preberali len teóriu, pravidlá pri tvorbe elixírov a základné pokyny pre ďalšie hodiny. Albus sa potichu rozprával s chlapcom, s ktorým sedel a zistil, že sa volá Sebastian Wallace. Ten už podľa Albusa musel prečítať minimálne učebnicu pre prvý ročník, keďže potichu dopĺňal profesora. Elixíry ho očividne bavili. Hodina prešla pomaly a Albus sa donucoval počúvať profesora z posledných síl. Po hodine sa dokonca ani neodvážil ísť za ním a spýtať sa na riaditeľku. Namiesto toho kráčal s priateľmi preč zo žalárov na ďalšiu hodinu, ktorou bola transfigurácia.

**oOoOoOo**

Albus vkročil po hodine Lietanie (čo bola aj posledná pondelňajšia hodina) do svojej izby v žalároch. Prešiel ku svojmu kufru a vytiahol brko, atramentovú fľaštičku a čistý pergamen. Všetko to následne naskladal na písací stôl, namočil brko do otvorenej fľaštičky od atramentu a začal písať.

_Ahoj mami, tati..._

Ako tak prechádzal brkom po pergamene, mysľou mu prechádzali rôzne zahmlené myšlienky, z ktorých dokázal zachytiť len pár informácií. Nemohol sa od písania odtrhnúť. Len písal a písal.

_Tati. Klobúk ma zaradil do Slizolinu. Síce si mi hovoril, že budem mať na výber, ale nestalo sa tak. Klobúk sa rozhodol takmer hneď. Spoznal som tu skvelých ľudí. Dnes sme dokonca mali aj Lietanie, nechytilo ma to však tak, ako môjho brata. Očividne to nie je aktivita pre mňa. Namiesto toho ma bavia Dejiny Mágie, je to úchvatný predmet! Myslel som si, že ten Slizolin bude hrozný, ale mal som hrozné predsudky. Profesor Slughorn má svoju fakultu skvele vycvičenú, akoby každý vedel, čo tu má robiť. Disciplína, prefíkanosť. Spoznal som tu skvelých ľudí. Rokfort sa mi páči._

_Mami, s riaditeľkou som ešte nemal možnosť sa porozprávať, pretože dnes nebola vôbec v Sieni. Myslíš, že by som ju mohol navštíviť zajtra alebo hocikedy počas týždňa? Mimochodom, tú zásobu jedla mi posielať nemusíš, James len preháňal. Je tu dosť jedla pre každého z nás. Pozdravuj všetkých a odkáž im, že ten Slizolin zase nie je až taký zlý._

_Mám vás rád._

_S pozdravom_

_Al_

Albus pergamen zložil a vybral sa na dlhú prechádzku do sovinca...

**oOoOoOo**

Dni ubiehali a nakoniec sa prehupli až do týždňov. Albus a Scorpius sedeli pri Slizolinskom stole a jedli raňajky spoločne so svojimi spolužiakmi. Chýbal im však Marcus, ktorý mal zdravotné problémy ako každý mesiac. Dva dni pred a dva dni po úplnku musel byť v starostlivosti slečny Abott, keďže mu bol podávaný elixír, ktorý mal zastaviť premenu. Háčik bol však v tom, že Marco sa cítil po vypití elixíru dlhšiu dobu vyčerpane.

Pred Scorpiusom pristál čierny výr a Scorpius si bez váhanie prevzal svoju poštu v podaní Denného Veštca a sladkostí od rodičov. Sladkosti odložil bokom, zatiaľ čo šedými očami prebehoval po úvodnej stránke novín. Po dlhej chvíľke zízania na prednú stranu ich položil Albusovi na tanier a odvrátil sa od Slizolinského stola, zvedavo hľadiac k Bifľomorskému stolu.

Albus sa zatváril nad tým, že mu Scorpius položil do jedla noviny pohoršene, ale slovne to nedal nijak najavo, pretože uvidel pohyblivú fotografiu svojho otca. Na fotografií viedol Harry Potter muža, približne rovnako starého, pred sebou. Očividne ho zatkol. A Albusovi ešte viac poskočilo srdce potom, čo si prečítal nadpis článku.

_Zachariáš Smith v rukách zákona?!_

Nezaváhal ani na chvíľu a pustil sa do čítania.

_Včera vo večerných hodinách bola vykonaná razia na sídlo čistokrvnej a známej rodiny Smithovcov. Podľa našich zdrojov viedol akciu Hlavný Auror Harry Potter. Kvôli čomu bola razia vykonaná nám nie je známe. O pár hodín neskôr viedol Harry Potter spoločne so svojimi aurormi Zachariáša Smitha zo sídla. Krátko potom však zo sídla vyšli ďalší aurori a tí viedli ďalšie, pre nás zatiaľ neznáme osoby zo sídla a hneď po prekročení ochranných zaklínadiel sa s nimi premiestňovali. Väčšina z aurorov a zadržaných ľudí bola poznačená bojom._

„ALBUS POTTER!"

Ďalej však už Albus nestihol prečítať, keďže niekto zvreskol jeho meno na celú Veľkú Sieň a on vedel, kto to bol. V tom hlase bola nenávisť, pohŕdanie, zúfalstvo.. Albus pozrel na Smitha a zamračil sa na neho. Liam však odvrátil od Albusa pohľad a tento krát pozeral očami na svojich troch kumpánov – Higgsa, Mitchellovú a Mowwata. Kývol k ním hlavou a rozbehol sa k východu z Veľkej Siene. Trojica ho nasledovala.

Albus zaváhal len na krátky moment, než taktiež vyskočil na nohy a rozbehol sa za trojicou, v ktorej bola väčšina študentov . Scorpius ho chcel zdržať, ale neumožnili mu to ľudia, ktorí mu zablokovali cestu. Všetci boli zvedavý, čo sa bude diať a tak boli James, Rose a dokonca aj Scorpius uväznení v dave ľudí, smerujúcich k východu. Každý z nich na opačnej strane Siene.

**oOoOoOo**

Albus stále prenasledoval štyroch študentov a v ruke zvieral svoj prútik, pripravený sa kedykoľvek brániť. Boli štyria, ale on bol silný. Bol si toho vedomí už na hodinách. Vždy mal silné kúzla a preto musel zvyčajne svoje sily korigovať, aby to neprezradil profesorom a už vôbec nie ostatným profesorom. Vedeli o tom len Scorpius a Marco.

Albus videl chrbát postáv, ako sa mihli na siedmom poschodí a zabočili do jednej z priestranných chodieb hradu. Zrýchlil svoj beh ešte o trochu viac, aby aj on mohol zabočiť do chodby. Aj to urobil.

„EXPELLIARMUS!" počul kričať Mitchellovej hlas. Vedel, že je v tomto zaklínadle dobrá, ale podcenil ju. Podcenil všetkých. Nečakal, že hneď ako vyjde spoza rohu na neho budú útočiť. Prútik mu vyletel z ruky

„EVERTE STATI!" počul kričať druhý hlas, ktorý patril Smithovi. Kúzlo mu narazilo do hrude a on sa vybral na dlhú cestu vzduchom. Preletel ponad zábradlie a letel dole. Schodiská sa mu uhýbali a on mal voľnú cestu za smrťou. Bol to nekonečne dlhý pád. Nič nepomáhalo. Za tú chvíľku skúsil toľko zaklínadiel bez prútika ale ani jedno mu nevyšlo. Vzdal to. Bol pripravený umrieť. Počul kričať rôzne hlasy a on sa k ním približoval. Posledných pár metrov a jeho pád konečne skončí.


End file.
